Bonds
by A Rebel's Angel
Summary: After Castiel's betrayal, Sam and Dean are at loss as to what to do. But something that could only be described as a miracle occurs. Adam had been pulled out of hell.


**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Supernatural

* * *

><p>Sam pulled his hair back from his face, looking out the window. Everyone else had gone to sleep, and some are going to wake up with massive hangovers. Sometimes, Sam wished that Dean would listen to him because he knew that he would be the one that was gonna have to deal with his attitude in the morning. If they even spoke to each other, that it.<p>

For the last couple of days, everything was tense. Castiel's betrayal hit everyone hard, even Bobby. Sam still couldn't believe it. Was it easy for the angel to just go off and betray them? For some reason, that bothered Sam almost as much as the fact that Cas had knocked down his wall. The wall that kept him ignorantly sane, knowing the consequences of the action. Did they mean that little to him?

Another part of Sam, the rational part, kind of understood Castiel's duty to Heaven. To make things right again, particularly after the lack of father and chaos. Who cares if he betrayed his friends -if they even were friends in the first place, but how would that explain so much- and had made a deal with the King of Hell? Sam thought bitterly.

Putting his Jack Daniels' bottle on the nightstand of the guest bedroom, he relaxed into the bed, not really in the mood to stop drinking but he knew he had to stop.

Something else had been bothering him since...that incident. He could not settle down anywhere. He was tense and jittery and couldn't stand still too long. An overwhelming amount of guilt was killing him. A person that might've slipped Dean's mind could not leave his.

Sam should have been glad that he was out of that Cage, especially now that he couldn't close his eyes without seeing it. He really should have but at the same time, every minute that he was out of that cage was one more minute that his brother suffered.

Adam was still in the Cage. Along with Lucifer and Michael.

He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve anything that had happened. Why couldn't he be like all the other deadbeat fathers' sons? Bitter but okay. Not in Hell.

His stomach churned painfully at the thought.

Castiel's betrayal and his brother's residence were overwhelming, and the flashbacks weren't helping. He doubted even alcohol could sooth his mind. Looking down on Dean's passed-out form in the opposite bed, he envied his brother.

And it was only going to get worse. Or maybe better? He never knew. A part of him would like to think that Cas would be a just god and only punished the truly wicked, but the Cas he saw down there was...almost _petty_. Most of mythology was based of on petty gods and their punishments on the 'wicked' who did not worship them properly.

He remembered praying, before all this angel business had appeared. He would pray every night, even in his thoughts because he really did believe there was a God out there. But now? He wasn't too sure.

Looking at the dark sky from the window next to his bed, he sighed before closing his eyes.

"Cas, are you up there?" He stopped, doubting himself and somewhat fearful that he would get struck down for referring to God so informally."So, now that you're the new God, I hope you're happy." He tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice but failed.

"I hope that you are a just God, and I will always believe in you, I guess. Please don't go killing innocent people," it slipped before he could hold it back. "Sorry for bothering you. Goodnight."

He took one last long swig from the bottle and put it down once more before throwing his head in the pillow.

What was he thinking? Even if Cas was the new God, he couldn't expect him to listen to his prayers. That's what _angels were for, he thought bitterly._

He spent the rest of the night tossing and turning. One thing was falling asleep and one things was actually getting some sleep. He had been tired the night before, so falling asleep had been easy, but the moment he had fallen unconscious, his mind filled with half thoughts and memories of _that place._

Even in his dreams, he would never escape Hell.

But that night was different than the one before. It wasn't the same dark thoughts and gory settings. It was dreamless, _blissful._ All before he heard a familiar voice in his head, but at the same time, so unfamiliar.

"Samuel Winchester. As unfortunate as your state of mind has been left, it was necessary. But I am sorry for causing you an excess pain. You have always been faithful, and as the just God I am, I shall reward you. I hope it will ease your consciousness."

As confused as he was waking up, he stayed in bed. Sometimes he would wake up gasping for air, his body cramping and his mind a mess, it wasn't something new.

He got up, dressed himself -changed shirts- and went down to the kitchen. Bobby and Dean weren't likely to wake up any time soon anyway.

Hearing a rather loud snore coming from the living room, Sam stopped. He approached the room, and a form was apparent in to the sofa. It was wearing a flanel, so it didn't really struck out, but he had been certain that Dean was upstairs sleeping. Looking over the turned form, he gently nudged it, confused.

The person moved, tense. It was probably Dean, and his mind was just a mess.

But then he heard heavy footsteps behind him, coming from another room.

"Hey Sammy? You up?" The rough voice was obviously his brother's. And it was confirmed when Dean walked through the room, looking right at him, his eyes confused and narrowed.

"Ugh, you wouldn't believe the pain in the ass I woke up with this morning. Is that Bobby passed out on the couch?" All Sam could do was blink. He looked back at the figure then to Dean and back.

He turned to the couch again, and, gently turned over the _light _form, and froze.

"Wait. Am I awake, cause if I didn't know any better..." Dean trailed off.

"It's Adam."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>** This is a thought that popped back into my head. The only things in Supernatural that I did not like were the way they forgot about Adam, and Castiel's death. Both which I am planning to change. Could you imagine what it would be like to have Adam back? Cause to be honest, that was really un-fucking-fair that he was left behind. That's why I am writing this story :)

I know this is full or errors and stuff but it's the first chapter, which are usually short and unimportant to me so yeah :p

Please Review ! Especially if you have any ideas, or criticisms and what not :D


End file.
